The Attack
by xXsmart-lil-cookieXx
Summary: Emily is attacked by a vampire with a strange power. How does Sam deal with this? Will they find the vampire who did this. Emily's secret doesn't help anything
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT(DUH!)**

**Hey peoples; there is just something about sad stories that I just can't get enough of. Well, If you read my other story Edward's sneaking **

**around. You will know that I _might_ add some humor and action adventure into this story. If there is any grammar or spelling problems _please_**

**tell me immediately. Even when I proof read there is _always _something wrong with it; I always leave a mistake. k here's the story. Oh yeah**

**by the way. I speak slang and I have a little problem with percise language(sorry). I use words like: Gonna, wanna, ya('Ya' is only in sentences like- 'see ya' 'luv ya' for example) Ok here's the story R&R**

**Emily's.P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

"WOW OH WOW! I can't belive im- He's gonna- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I was so excited to tell Sam I ran out of the bathroom out the front door, -not even caring to close the door- and into the woods. When I got deep enough into the woods I stopped. " Sam I have to tell...you-". I froze and then instinct told me to back away slowly. My whole frame was shaking; I wouldn't dare turn my back on it. If I ran it would attack me. His eyes were bright red, and he had a corpse underneath him. " Sam" I whispered his name. My instincts were also telling me to run, but I just stood there hoping one of my _were wolves_ would help me. NO! Maybe this vampire was satisfied.

"_ Your mate killed my mate."_ I was startled. The voice came from the vampire, but......

" Yyyyou ddidn't speak." He didn't even open his mouth. He smiled as if reading my thoughts; then he pounced on me.

" GET OFF!- SAAAAAAAAAM!" The vampire pinned my shoulder to the ground.

" Such a pretty face my dear you know.............." I ignored him, but not for long. There was a small _pop. He dislocated my shoulder; he wants me to die in pain._" SAAAAAAAAAAAAM HELP ME!." The tears were flowing down my cheeks. " IT HUUUURTS!!!!!" I looked around my surroundings through glassy eyes as if to say goodbye to my home. All of a sudden the weight of the vampire disappeared; there were 3 growls and a wine like....a dogs....no a.....ware wolves.

" THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!! PAUL GO KILL THAT THING, JARED GO GET SAM!!!!" The voice belonged to.....

" Seth?" My voice was small and weak like a whisper. I knew Seth could hear me.

" Yeah Emily it's me. Were gonna get you out of here ok. You'll be ok come on, Sam will be............." The voice faded and darkness was all around me.

Sam's.P.O.V.

* * *

_" Leah go with Jacob. We have to be safe whether you like-."_ Images from Jared's mind to mine.

*Wolf telepathy from Jared*( Images)

_Emily covered in blood on the floor. She's in pain and screaming for me. They pull him off and..... BROKEN RIB, DISLOCATED SHOULDER. She's barely alive. . Her heart beat is faint. Somebody get her to a hospital.! Paul go after it! Kill it!_

*End of wolf telepathy*

_" Sam she's at the hospital. RUN!" _For the first time _my _pack had to tell me to move. I ran as fast as I could automatically passing Leah and Jacob. I ran past a tree with my cloths and snatched them without slowing down. When we got to the edge of the wood I put on my shorts and ran directly to the hospital. If Emily was hurt or kil-.....................I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I already knew I was a monster,but I didn't want to be reminded. What kind of man tears half of his lovers face off, and then lets it happen again but 10x worse. ME! that's who ME!

" Sam we're almost there slow down." Jacob warned me. I slowed down to a normal human sprint. I walked into the hospital and saw Paul, Jared, and Seth sitting across the room looking.......horrible. I walked over to them and noticed something.

" Where is everyone else." There was _only_: Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jacob and myself. That pissed me off. " WHERE!" Everyone in the waiting room looked at me and quickly looked away pretending to mind there own business. Jared answered me calmly.

" They don't know yet Sam.I gonna go call now" I quickly changed the subject. That's not what I wanted to hear.

" Did you find it Paul? Did you kill it?" Paul looked down, his fists clenched and he spoke through his teeth. Apparently there _was_ someone else just as pissed as I was.

" No, I lost the scent. I almost had it." Paul's knuckles were turning white and he was shaking.

" Not in here Paul!." Jacob warned him and Paul took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

" Mr. Clearwater." A small women with an Italian accent had appeared from a door that separated the waiting room from the main hospital. The women was only about 5'2 and had curly hair that only went about an inch below her shoulder. She was about 40-45 years old and was gesturing for us to walk with her.

" I'm Sam Uley, Emily's fiancee." I held out my hand and she shook it.

" Miss Young is a strong girl." I looked at her curiously. " Oh! I'm Doctor Salvatore.......the doctor that treated her bear attack wounds." She frowned. We walked down the hallway. It seemed like hours.

" Is she ok?" I asked looking directly into the doctors eyes. She looked down at her clipboard.

" She's stable........ for now, but she's tired and she lost _allot _of blood." I nodded. " Give me a minute to check on her and then I will let you know how she is doing." I nodded again and sighed when the door closed.

" This is all my fault." I whispered.

" Sam, none of us heard her cries. We weren't close enough to hear." The last time Leah was ever this nice was when _I_ hurt Emily. " She's going to be alright She's going to be alright." Leah repeated over and over to calm herself down.

I listened to Emily's heart monitor her breathing...nice and even. I could hear it perfectly through the door.

" All right then." The doctor looked satisfied and had a smile on her face. "Emily's fine and just waking up."

" What kind of injuries does she have" I looked at the doctor and she looked at her clipboard again.

" She has a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Her stomach had been cut open in the abdominal area, and she has a few broken ribs. She's very lucky to be alive. Well I hope you figure out what happened; I have to go. If there are any problems push the red button on the wall; it's the intercom and a nurse should answer." She walked away and I walked into the room.

Emily's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up to a beeping noise. God that's annoying.

" SHUT UP!" The beeping got faster. "Stop the beeping." I whispered

" I don't think you want that to stop Em." I felt hot hands on mine. It could had been any of my wolves, and I was trying desperately to open my eyes.

" Who are you?"

"It's me Em.....Sam." I smiled even though it hurt, and then I cried.

" I know Em it hurts. I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough-" My eyes fluttered open and I took in the bright lights.

" I have to tell you something. It's going to piss you off Sam." For the first time I looked around and saw Jared, Seth, and Leah in the room. I tilted my head in confusion.

" Everyone else is outside,......." Sam assured me. "....... and what did you have to tell me-that was going to make me so angry." The annoying beeps got faster.

" What is that!."

" It's you heart monitor." Sam answered. " Your in the hospital.

" Oh." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and neck. Leah got up.

" Emily.....stop stalling."

"Well um, I-" Paul got up and interrupted me.

" Why did you go out into the woods." His face was soft and kind. He didn't mean to sound rood or harsh, but Sam growled anyway.

" I was looking for Sam." Sam stiffened and ground his teeth together, but I gave him a reassuring smile.

" What did you need to tell me Em."

" You couldn't handle it. Your going to hate me for being so stupid. I'm not ready yet." The beeping got fater and louder.

" Em _please _tell me I-"

" NO!" I started crying again and a doctor came rushing in.

" She needs to get some rest.... your going to have to leave." The doctors voice was both urgent and smooth. Sam nodded and left the room; there was obvious pain on his face.


	2. What's going on

_**"**_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (DUH!)**

**Hey pplz thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna make this a short story.  
I'm gonna type a few more chapters and then end the story.  
**

Sam's P.O.V.

* * *

"What could get her so upset?" I put my head in my hands. " What could make me so mad at her? What can't she trust me with?"

" Maybe she's.......uh never mind." I looked at Seth. Hell, if asking Seth 'whats up' got all this off my mind....maybe I should ask.

" What are you thinking.............Seth?" My pack gave me a surprised look; all except for Leah. She was glaring at Seth; her look said.' say something dumb and he'll kill you.'

" Oh uh..... I said never mind. It was stupid anyway; you know me dumb old Seth. Um... I'm gonna go.....find a......bathroom. Hello nurse...yeah can you tell me where the nearest bathroom is?........." Leah rolled her eyes.

" Such an honor having _him _as a little brother. God what I would give to trade him in for-."

" Leah, no one cares about your problems." Paul growled at Leah and was shaking again. Jacob sighed

" I need some air. Paul lets....... go outside for a while." Paul nodded, got up, and walked away with Jake.

" Mr. Uley."Doctor Salvatore walked out of Emily's room. I stood up and looked down at her.

" Yes." I choked out. I was preparing for the worst.

" Well, Miss Young gave us quite a scare, but her body acted instinctively, and shut itself down."

" Instinctively?" Jared asked confused. " What does that mean?"

" Well the human mind shuts itself down when under immense pain; both physically or emotionally."

" What do you mean?" I didn't even notice Seth came back from his 'bathroom break.'

" I mean she passed out. But we still need to make sure she's stays sleep a little while longer. By the time she was yelling the morphine had just worn off. Poor thing; she's still just so young.  
The worst pain she should go through is child birth." The doctor frowned as she walked away.

" Child birth?" Seth's eyes were full of humor. " What have you been doing to Emily?" I cringed. Not the right question at all.

" Shut up Seth!" Jacob and Leah yelled at the same time they both looking at me wearily.

" What I was just-. Oh _Oh _Sam my bad. I'm sorry." I looked down and shook my head.

" Yeah, well why don't you go find the bathroom again." Seth ignored his sister(Leah), sat down, and put his head against the wall.

"Hey, Paul, er...... decided to go home. He needed to blow off some steam. Did they tell you how Emily's doing? " I looked at Jacob and shook my head.

" Nothing....at...all." I replied.

" Hey Sam over here; tell your _friends_ we're with you." I looked up to see the rest of the pack arriving. There were 5 doctors keeping them all back. Conner was here, so was Collin and Brady.

" How's our little Emily doing. Is she-." Collin shut up. Emily was _talking, _and I could hear her through the door perfectly.

_"Sam,_Sam I'm_ sorry. _Sam_ please_ don't get mad_._ _Please_. I wasn't _ready_." Emily was awake and talking.

"She has been asleep all night. The doctor wouldn't tell us anything _all _night. She just told us now."

" She's..... awake?" Leah rolled her eyes at Seth.

" Way to be obvious." Leah spat out.

" Well she sure as hell doesn't sleep talk." Leah smiled at Jacob, and then she looked back at Seth, who looked confused and annoyed. Leah sighed. " Seth she _knows _we- Sam can hear her. She knows we all stayed here for her. My cousin is anything _but _stupid." I ignored them and walked through the door.

" Em?"

" Sam, are you mad? I'm sorry I freaked out."

"No, s'ok" I walked over to her and held her hand. " I love you"

"mmmmmm. Your the best Saaaaaaaaam"She yawned my name, and I chuckled.

" Go back to sleep."

" No, I'm not tired; I'm just waking up." I sighed.

" Your in pain, Em. Aren't you?" She snorted.

" No, I'm all drugged up and- WAIT!." I flinched. Not again.

" Nurse! I-."

" Emily Young. Look at me." She slowly turned her head toward me.

" What was that secret you wanted to tell me." Emily looked down defeated; then she looked up with pleading eyes. I thought I was going to win.

"No." He sighed and hesitated. " not until we get home ok. Do you know when I will be released?"

" I'll ask the doctor." Jacob said, and walked out of the room; leaving me alone with Emily.

" Sam, is there anyway I can get you to go home and rest? Please, do it for me." I shook my head. "Dammit Sam. GO HOME!"

" I can't Em-."

" 2 days." I whirled around only to see Jacob. " She'll be released in 2 days." I sighed.

" I'll see you then sweet heart. The house won't be the same." I really didn't want to leave her, but she wanted me to. I kissed her  
forehead, and squeezed her hand. Emily looked so fragile with all the machines and wires.

" You'll go home!" She smiled, and then frowned. "You'll come visit me right?" What's going on with her?

" Em, I-" What's the point of explaining, I sighed " Of course, I'll be here _before _you wake up."

"Great now, leave." She giggled, and closed her eyes to sleep.

I walked out of the room. If I wasn't so steamed; I would have listened to whatever the hell my pack was saying. I walked past Dr. Salvatore, who was speaking with her team; they were babbling on about a C.A.T. scan for a 6 year old boy with head trauma, he was in a car crash. I half ran out of the hospital,and into the woods. I stripped out of my cloths, and changed into wolf form. I ran past the colorful flowers, and the frightened birds and dear. I ran straight home. I wasn't mad at Emily, I was mad at the fact that she was hurt. I didn't protect her like a good husband should. " Why?!" I threw a vase at the wall. " WHO HATES ME THAT MUCH!?"; I punched a hole in the wall. I heard the rest of the pack outside; they only fueled the anger. "GO AWAY!" After my temper tantrum was over; I suddenly wish I would have had it outside. I didn't have the money or tools to fix anything I broke." Great!." I walked outside;ready to take my anger out on nature.

" Sam" Jake whispered.

" I just need to take a walk." I told him

" Alright I'll...go clean up the place for Emily."

"Thanks." I walked into the forest, and followed what was left of Emily's scent trail, but the rain had washed away most of it. I followed her  
half washed away muddy shoe prints until I found the place. 'The attack happened here.' My conscious told me. There was blood on trees  
from the-

_"You killed my mate, so I'm going to finish what I started on your mate and unborn child!" _The voice came out of nowhere.

" What the-. What are you talking about. Who was your mate." I was starting to get irritated. Whatever this was; it sure as hell  
isn't human. " Wait, unborn child?" I ran back out of the trees, and into the house. Jacob looked up with a broom in his hand.

" What is it?" Jacob asked me.

" It all makes sense now. The mood swings, and the weird behavior." I was taking to myself now.

" Sam!" Jacob shook my shoulders. " What the hell are you talking about.

" Em, is pregnant." Jacobs eyes went wide. I had a huge grin on my face, but then reality slowly sank in. " Jake something is trying  
to kill her."

" What!" Jacob stood up immediately.

* * *

**Wow that was intense. I don't usually put so much detail into my work. Tell me is their is any spelling or grammer mistakes plz.**

**Anyway ....hoped you like this chapter. R&R (I'm interested in any ideas.)**

***luv ya**


End file.
